


Same Place, Different Person

by YlvaakaAvala



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Place switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaakaAvala/pseuds/YlvaakaAvala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Donut was the one who went for the Key-sword not  Doyle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Place, Different Person

Guys;

What is there to say?   
I’m sorry?   
I was stupid?   
Washington was right?

The choice came between Doyle or myself going for the key. I could have made Doyle go after it but that would do nothing for him to make him a better leader, it wouldn’t help things between him and Kimball. It just would have made things worse but this...this was something that I could do. I could make sure you guys got a hold of the key not my brother and Felix. What is there to say?

Tucker: you're going to make one hell of a leader. One that Church and Epsilon could never be. One that will one day get the woman you’re pinning for. Had I lived... I would have backed you with everything I had. You’re a good man Tucker, don’t give up just because the road looks hard or when you have to lead others to their death; you doing it to save so many others and that is a good thing, they’ll understand. Take it from the dead guy who did it.

Sarge: thank you sir. You were a great leader and I learned a lot from you which led me to do this. Locus and Felix...they are the new blue team. So today; it was a good day to die; fighting the dirty blues and ensure our team’s victory. I’m glad I could give you one more small step towards victory this one last time.

Grif: I’m sorry I won't be around to cook for you anymore. You really were helpful and willing to try anything I made. I know it wasn’t my place to know but I’m glad you always have Simmons’ back. I looked up to that. You were a better big brother to me than my own brother was. Hell you never shot me or tried to kill my friends for money. Don’t let yourself be changed too much by this. It wouldn’t be so bad if you become a leader like Sarge. Look at all we had under Sarge’s command, how many good times we had. How many time you got to be the unsung hero? I hope the day you finish manning up...I hope you get what you're looking for.

Simmons: I was envious of you for years. Your smart, smarted than Wash and Care’ and they would see it if you were good under pressure which is the only thing holding you back from being a real soldier. That’s better than the rest of us could say. You got a guy who is always watching your back even if he’s getting you both stuck facing as firing squad together. I would have loved to have that. To be loved like that or have what Doc got. It’s why I know you guys will find the key. Figure out how I hid it from Locus and Felix, and what I used to fool them. I also wanted you to know that I’m grateful to have the chance to work with you for as long as we got and that I’m glad it was me that Washington shot and not you, you never should have had to deal with what Sarge did to you or Grif. Watch everyone’s backs for me, they are our twisted misfit family but it’s out family no matter what; right?

Carolina: I don’t know what it was that happened between you and Tex but no one else is going to say it and now... you can’t kill me for bring it up; Texas, she was the shadow copy of your mother. You take after her. It’s a good thing because as much as I hated Tex for what she did to me she loved the blue team, loved Church and protected us more than she hurt us. She was our queen. We feared her but you. You dear Carolina, You’re our princess that we love and will walk to the ends of the earth for. As Wash, he’s our prince not that the others are going to put it like I do. I know you have trust issues and that the other’s they are a strange bunch but hey the one thing they are good at us surviving by being morons. We’re no freelancers but we have a track records of surviving. I wish we could have gotten a better chance to know each other. I would have loved to have you around for girl chat as the guys call it but maybe in the next life. Don’t shy away from what Tex passed onto you. Your should be proud of the woman she made you be because you are an avenging angel and a great leader. Don’t walk away from these guys. They need you and Epsilon; that includes Wash.

Epsilon: Tell them! We lost Church...Alpha and there was nothing they could have done to save him. As much as they saved you, you saved us. You are part of the Church we know and loved. Even if you’re not Alpha. Look after Caboose, Alpha never did that when he was around even though Caboose loved him. Forgive Wash...he tried, back then when they first put you with him, he tried to save you and the other fragments. He’s hurting just as much as you are even though he’s good at hiding it. Give them the chance to save you this time. Please? Give them a chance to prove that they could do what Agent Florida gathered Sarge, Grif, Simmons, and Tucker to do, protect you. If not for yourself than for me, please? Alpha Church included me into the group and I want to repay that some home and this is the only why I can do that now is beg you to save yourself.

Doc: I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t look for you. I’m Sorry I dragged you to this planet, to this war. I was a bad friend for making you come with me and failed O’Malley’s final request to protect you. I was always breaking this one but hopefully this time. With my death at my brother’s lover’s hands; it’ll make things right between us and get you back home. I wish so much for you and if I had the power to I would grant them all to you and them some but I can’t. Just make it home for me and smile again like you learned how to after O’Malley left. You’re strong like that, so much stronger than I ever was.

Caboose: I’m sorry buddy but this is goodbye. We came so far over the years from the good old days when we were the rookies of Red and Blue teams in Blood Gulch. Give Tucker your loyalty, the same loyalty you blessed Washington, Church and I with. Give that to Carolina and the others. They are our family. When your time comes Michael; I look forward to hearing all the crazy adventures I missed with you. I’ll wait for you; you have my word, I’ll meet you at the gate of Death and walk with you to where ever fates place us buddy.

Doyle: Man up! You can be a leader, you can work with Kimball. If you have to take off your helmet, take her’s off and kiss her! Shut up and kiss the woman! You two can lead these people into a golden age. I believe that. Locus and Felix...they are beatable. Always have been and always will be. You just need to know where to look and inspire this planet to unite.

Washington: I forgive you. I forgive you. I want you to forgive yourself. Don’t turn me into another ghost who haunts your dreams. You’re a good man. A broken man but a good one. If I had the courage to tell you in life to say that I love you maybe things would be different but even admitting that now...I know you're going to blame yourself and you shouldn’t. Never blame yourself. I never sold out our teams to Locus. I told him to go fuck himself everything he tried to ask me about you guys. It doesn’t matter what we talked about when you walked in on us that night weeks ago. I know you’re the better soldier, I always believed that, knew that. Saw that back when I first saw you and you shot me, leaving me behind to die. Just...just don’t turn your back on them Wash. If you need to do something to feel like you need to make it up to me then don’t stop doing what you’ve been doing since you took Alpha’s armor and his place on the blue team. You're just as much apart of this team as I was. Please get our men home, alive Wash and I’m sorry I was a shitty rescue party.

Goodbye guys, Carolina. Get home!  
-Franklin D. Donut

* * *

Donut sighed as he stood on the cliff overlooking a ravine. In his hand was the fake hilt of the key sword that Tucker had. The real hilt of the sword was in his belly. He hid it in his body, sewed himself closed not caring about the pain it caused. In a few more minutes it wouldn’t matter he would be killed because he was going to made Felix do it. He warned his brother that listening to Felix would lead to him losing his soul. Either Locus would get it or he wouldn’t see it ever. 

“End of the line Pinky” Felix’s voice rang out. Donut smiled under his helmet broadcasting this to everyone on his team. This was the only why that he could prove to Washington that he wasn’t a traitor. “Give me the fucking sword and I can promise you a quick death.”  
“Felix...Go fucking fetch.” Donut said throwing the fake sword with everything ounce of power he had in his body. He heard Felix scream in frustration and heard the sound of the gun firing, felt the pain as bullets ripped into his back they were still hitting his body as he sank to the ground. Felix emptied three full clips into the dead soldier’s body before Tucker’s scream joined the sound of gunfire in the air followed by the sound of a pelican. Felix literally walked over the fallen body to get on the ship leaving Tucker and his band of morons to pick up the remains of their fucking foolish pink moron.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Should I make more chapters to this plot change?


End file.
